


The Fall of Asgard

by Efflucinda



Series: Thorki PWP [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Branding, Chains, Dark Thor (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: TAG中的一切都不过是Thor目前的口头威胁而已...喜欢黑锤，不要看第二章。喜欢吃糖，去看第二章。





	1. Chapter 1

-停下来，Thor！你疯了！你知道自己在做什么吗？看看你的周围，这是阿斯加德，你在摧毁你的国度，你的人民在断壁残垣中哀泣！如果诸神的命运有尽头，就是你亲手将末日加诸于其上！

-我很清楚自己在做什么，我在践行你无法行尽的道路，我在完成你无法达成的目标，我在书写你长久渴求的终章。看，Loki，你无法攻破的阿斯加德在我的手下如若沙塔，你无法打败的诸神在我的足下残喘求饶，你无法带来的黄昏因我而点燃穹苍。你弱小、无用，失败是你的命运，卑微是你的归处。如果骄傲是你的王冠，那我就要在你面前折断它。

-你疯了！你可以随意诋毁我、羞辱我，就如过去千年中、就如无限宇宙中的每一个你所作的一般。但看看你的所作所为，你在摧毁你挚爱的一切，你在毁灭你的荣光。看啊，伟大的Thor最终成为了暴君，对他的人民倒戈相向。你堕落得比我还深，你的存在令Odin与Frigga的名字蒙羞。

-嘘。

-唔。

-Loki，你错了。恰恰相反，我在拯救挚爱的一切，我将率领整个九界迈向更光辉的未来。先是辉煌的阿斯加德，再是荒蛮的约顿海姆、傲慢的华纳海姆与光明的亚尔夫海姆，继而是你憎恶的米德加尔特与穆斯贝尔海姆，还有黑暗的瓦特海姆与尼福尔海姆，即便是冥界海姆也要向我俯首称臣。

-不。咳，绝无可能。你绝不可能，让，咳，整个九界都向你屈膝。

-哦，Brother，你短短的一句话就犯了两样大错，第一，这不但可能而且已成定数，不要以你的无能来揣度我的能力；第二，九界并非向我屈膝，而是向你。彼时，坐在王座之上令九界为之臣服的人是你——Loki·Laufeyson，谎言之神、混乱之神，阿斯加德的叛徒与毒蛇——

-你！

-嘘。不要试图打断我，你应该尽快熟悉如何得体地保持沉默。认清你的地位——你是九界的征服者、雷霆之神、The Mighty Thor的奴隶。

-I never want the throne！

-我知道，你的一切所作所为都不过是为了与我平起平坐。我曾一次又一次不厌其烦地试图说服你，我们之间一直是平等的；一次又一次不厌其烦地试图向你证明我对你的爱，从未变更的爱。但你从来不听，从来不信。

-我......……

-所以我放弃了。但我比你更要了解你需要什么，你渴求什么。我都会给你，我会给你整个九界，给你无上荣耀，让万民向你屈膝，但我唯独不会给你以平等。你将是我的奴隶，我的财产，我的所有物，供我取乐、供我玩弄、供我使用。我会用锁链把你拴在王座上，你将跪在王座上接受九界效忠，而我会站在你的身旁。

-那我宁可烂在地牢里。

-安静。奴隶在获得主人允许之前不得开口。你应当从现在开始记住，不然我会教你记住。你不再需要盔甲，不再需要衣服，不再需要廉耻，你应当从现在起习惯赤身裸体，在你的主人面前展示出你的淫荡。

-不？奴隶没有资格拒绝。我会命令矮人工匠在黄金镣铐上镌刻卢恩符文，你高傲的头颅将会被项圈压垮，你的四肢都将带上镣铐，锁链将其一一串联，我向你保证，它们的长度绝不会允许你站立行走。你将在地板上匍匐爬行，跪坐在我的脚边，乞求从我手中得到一丝怜悯。我的陛下，连日后你批阅公文之时，也将是跪在你的王座上行使你无上的权柄。

-你大可尝试，但我绝不会向你低头。

-你会的。没有人比我更了解你，我亲爱的弟弟，我曾经、现在以及未来的挚爱。你高傲之下实则期待卑微，你叫嚣成功实则渴求失败，你自诩为火焰、谎言、混乱，自诩不可控制、不可禁锢，但你却在为你即将面临的囚禁、奴役、羞辱而喜悦。看看你勃起的阴茎、你流水的阴道和你颤抖的后穴，你在乞求我的侵犯、我的惩罚、我的暴虐。

-不妨让我们为即将开幕的恢宏乐章来些小序曲，做你该做的，奴隶。自从你不再需要通过搬弄是非、构造谎言来谋求盟友、制造阴谋，你的银舌头只剩下两个用处，不，一个用处，取悦我。无论是用它取悦我，还是用它发出淫荡的呻吟取悦我。

-你在卖力地取悦你的征服者，你的唇舌紧紧包裹着我的阴茎，渴求着我的精液。吞得如此急切，最淫荡的娼妓也不及你，看看你的身下，淫水足以填满金伦加鸿沟。而你，哦，你的银舌头果然一如既往地灵巧，看看你做了什么，奴隶，不加抚慰的情况下仅仅是为主人口交便能让你射出来吗？没有我的允许，你那根玩意就是个摆设，我会为你带上阴茎环，你不需要它，你只需要通过你的小穴与后穴就能获取你需要的一切快乐。现在，舔干净你造成的麻烦，你弄脏了你加冕的礼服。

-唔，咳咳。Thor，你真是个疯子。

-我很冷静，Brother，我远比你想象的冷静，或者说，从未如此冷静过。看到了吗？这将是九界之主的纹章，此后每一份你签署的文件都将都将有它的蜡封，九界属于你，而你——

-嘶——啊——

-属于我。即便没有你的魔法，神的肉体不过一日便能愈合这样的烙印，但你会留着它，对不对？My Loki，Your Majesty，你大可以尝试现在就把它抹去，那只不过会给我更多、更多、更多烙印你的理由。

-嘶......……我会......…….我不会抹去它的。

-又一次，加冕礼在即，而我们的陛下却还没有学会他的礼仪，我该如何教育他？

-我不会抹去它的，主人。

-看，它多美，当你挺起胸膛时肩胛骨会拢起它，每一个看到它的人都会知道你不过是个卑贱的奴隶，但与此同时，你是九大国  
度的拥有者，九界唯一的国王。You are nothing and You are everything. My Slave, Your Majesty.

-是......……是的，主人。

-你永远学不会放弃，是吗？你以为你能做什么？战胜我？打败我？杀了我？你什么都做不了，你的尝试只会令我更加兴奋，只  
会为你带去更多惩罚。啊，看看，九大国度之中会有哪个反抗者掏出匕首却不屑于斩断自己的镣铐。你不是在试图反抗，你不过  
是在试图激怒我。是我对你太过温柔，无法满足你那些耻辱的欲望吗？你应当坦诚，奴隶，对你的主人毫无保留。

-呵。

-我会用锁链扣上你的颈环，牵着你如一条发情的雌兽在宫殿中行走，你繁复的华袍之下将不着寸缕，你的后穴被肛塞胀满而你  
的前穴将得不到任何抚慰。你敏感的阴蒂，我应当为她也佩戴上珠宝，将与你的乳环交相辉映。哪怕你腰肢酸软、穴道空虚，满脑子只渴求着我的长剑捅进你的小穴。但无论怎么你摆动你的屁股也不会使我停下，你只能继续向前爬行，你的淫水将濡湿你的长袍，在地上流下一道水痕。宫殿中的所有仆人、侍卫都将知道他们尊敬的陛下去往何方。

-你可以继续尝试激怒我，下一次的觐见我们还可以换个形式。尊贵的九界之主接见各属国的执政官，在众目睽睽之下褒奖他最为忠诚的战士、侍奉他的主人。你将端坐在王座之上，而我，就将是你的王座。你的后穴吞吐着我的阴茎，而我的手指将操弄你的前穴，玩弄你的阴唇，掐捻你的阴蒂，而陛下，你必须全神贯注倾听臣子的汇报，以无比威严的姿态、以无比严肃的腔调下达王令。你的呻吟都不得不忍住，化为华袍之下一阵又一阵无法自制的颤栗。

-在国王的书房里，我会把你拴在书桌之下。你的双手将会被绑缚在身后，你只能用嘴咬开阿斯加德战士盔甲的护裆。你将在我批复公文的时候履行你作为奴隶的义务——取悦你的主人，为你的主人服务。文官和私下觐见的大臣将会不断敲开书房的门，但我不允许你停下。你可以不加掩饰那饥渴的吞咽声，大可让你忠诚的臣子们面红耳赤僵硬在我的面前。

-呵，恕我冒犯，批改公文的工作似乎我一直没有假手他人吧，主人？

-你总是在不应当诚实的时候分外诚恳，奴隶，因此我要惩罚你。在你批改公文之时，我将会使用你的小穴，你只需要趴伏在你的书桌上，张开你的双腿。不过我怀疑你能否还拿得住笔，门外或许还有焦急的文官抱着加急文书等待国王的批复。当你潮吹时，会不会打湿你批复好的公文？

-只有你们这些愚蠢的战士才需要用手拿笔，难道你以为我是一笔一笔写完的那么多公文批复？

-跪好，奴隶。制造混乱果然是混乱之神的本能，你会因为你的言语而获得惩罚。我会在宴会正中之时将你拖出厅堂，你宴请的宾客会听到锁链叮当的声音。我会使用你，把你按在走廊的墙上随意使用你的身体，我会射在你的脸上，再亲手一点、一点帮你揩拭去，喂给你，看你是如何伸出那银舌头舔舐主人的精华。

-不止如此，Loki，远不止如此。你无法想象我会如何羞辱你、使用你、用你期望已久的方式以行动诉说我对你的爱慕。我们是神，我们将会有近乎无穷的时间去验证我告诉你的每一种可能。我不会禁锢你的魔法，你大可以尝试逃跑。但九界之大，皆是你的国土，九界之小，尽是我的乐园。你会是我的，我的奴隶，我的爱人，我的国王，我的一切。


	2. Chapter 2

索尔发誓,他真的是不小心才撞掉洛基书桌上的那打文稿的，但谁能告诉他为什么这份标注为《The Fall of Aagard》这么严肃标题的文章居然是色情读物？他的丈夫，他从事比较文学研究的丈夫洛基·劳非森教授什么时候下海了？！

“你怎么在我的书房？”洛基端着果盘从厨房回来，瞥了一眼自己的书房。却发现索尔居然呆愣愣地站在他的书桌前，这个点本该是该索尔在自己的录音室里面调试设备，“你拿着什么？”

“呃，我想我们大概需要好好谈谈？”索尔捏着这份文稿默默转身，“比如什么时候你开始投身于色情文学了？”

洛基眯着眼睛试图看清封面上的大字，没有戴眼镜的劳非森教授终于看清封面——T、F、A三个字母。他一手端着果盘，另一手掩嘴咳了两声——

“咳。这是个算不得剧本的剧本。”

“剧本？”索尔疑惑地问。

“Sakaar，那家GV公司。他们的老板高天尊和我，咳，认识，他们准备拍摄一系列剧情GV，以北欧神话里面的雷神Thor与邪神Loki为主角。故事背景里Thor与Loki是兄弟，一方求而不得、一方爱而不知。我，咳，随便想了个Loki用黑魔法诅咒Thor，企图使Thor丧失举起雷神之锤的能力，结果，咳，魔法导致雷神的阴暗面被无限放大。为了弥补自己的过错、防止雷神对九界造成更多的破坏，Loki半自愿成为了Thor的奴隶的剧情......…….”

“嗯......…….听起来，邪神这是自作自受，然后以身饲虎。牺牲一个，成全九界。”

“差不多，咳。然后我授权他们，咳，拍摄了。”洛基不好意思地说道。  
“但我才发现，我在学术领域颇负盛名的丈夫原来在这个领域也充满天赋......……或许在成片出来以前，我们可以先好好‘合理使用’一下你的作品？”索尔没有把剧本放回去，而是拿着它走出了劳非森教授的书房。

洛基满怀期待地在卧室等到十二点半，而索尔居然一！直！在！录！音！室！第二天早上还要早起赶飞机的劳非森教授只能孤枕独眠。

在去往机场的路上，洛基一如往常地掏出耳机开始听有声书，点开APP，列表开始自动播放——

“我很清楚自己在做什么，我在践行你无法行尽的道路，我在完成你无法达成的目标，我在书写你长久渴求的终章。看，Loki，你无法攻破的阿斯加德在我的手下如若沙塔，你无法打败的诸神在我的足下残喘求饶，你无法带来的黄昏因我而点燃穹苍。你弱小、无用，失败是你的命运，卑微是你的归处。如果骄傲是你的王冠，那我就要在你面前折断它。”

洛基·劳非森教授无比庆幸今天他穿的是长风衣，这样在下车的时候，他勃起的事实就不会被人发现。


End file.
